Shiawase desu ka?
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Sakura faria tudo por amor a ele, porém não podia salválo sozinha. [oneshot]


**Youku aru oyoke no serenade**

**Music by: Seal (Kiss From A Rose)**

**By: Annah Lennox**

**Editado: Bella Lamounier**

**27 de janeiro 1999... **

Sua vida desde do princípio fora complicada. Cheia de altos e baixos, nunca tivera um lar ou o amor de uma mãe. Sua infância fora um mar de desilusão e sofrimento. O dinheiro, ou melhor, a falta dele, fora a gota d'água para que o elo já tão fraco se quebrasse em mil pedaços.

A adolescência fora marcada pela rebeldia. Ativista, crítico incisivo de uma sociedade com falso clamor moral, conhecera a pessoa que mudaria sua vida definitivamente. Por ela abandonara tudo, até mesmo o vício que o aprisionara na torre mais alta da solidão. Nem mesmo com ajuda dela conseguira a libertação. E o amor ainda continuara sendo a pílula da desilusão.

-Eu nunca o deixarei, seu bobo.- falou ela entre lágrimas, quando as mãos frias pausavam sobre o rosto o menino atormentado como a asa de um anjo. -Mesmo que seja acometida pela pior das doenças, eu sempre estarei a seu lado...

Com sol, chuva ou neve ela estava ao lado dele. No meio da tormenta, no meio dos sentimentos mais profusos do amor e do desejo, ela estava a seu lado.

Com a face rosada pela sensação térmica a com os olhos arregalados, ela sabia que para Shoran ela era tudo... Ele não tinha mais ninguém a não ser o amor dela. Só Deus sabia o quando sofria por vê-lo naquela situação deplorável.

-Você não sabe o quando sua presença me anima.-falou ele, passando as mãos nos cabelos dela que estavam brancos e molhados devido à neve. -Você é o meu anjo... Nunca teria forças para lutar...

Levando o dedo indicador no lábio dele, o impediu de continuar. Sabia o que ele falaria... Sabia de cor e sofria a cada vez que ele repetia. Nunca o abandonaria à própria sorte, mesmo que por isso tivesse que enfrentar dragões e bruxas.

-Não continue... Você já sabe a minha resposta.

-O que eu fiz para merecer você?- Sorriu ele, beijando a palma da mão dela. - Sou pobre, feio, não tenho cultura nem qualidades, ao contrário, tenho apenas defeitos...

-Mas mesmo assim eu te amo.

-O melhor seria se você me deixasse... Eu não sou o homem certo para você... Seu pai nunca me aceitaria.

Ele não confiava em sua coragem, muito menos no seu amor, ele não a conhecia por dentro para sabe que jamais o deixaria.

-Eu te amo, Shoran, nem mesmo minha família ou suas palavras irão me fazer desistir de você.

Por um longo momento apenas o som da chuva e o titilar do relógio era ouvido na casa decadente. Sakura morreria se fosse necessário para mostrar àquele cabeça-dura que o amava com toda as suas forças.

Apenas a luz mostraria a verdade a ele... Mas mesmo assim não o abandonaria. Naquele instante a única coisa que importava era a sua saúde, que já era tão precária devido ao uso contínuo de drogas. A garota lutaria junto com ele para vencer aquela barreira.

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea**

**You became the light on the dark side of me**

**Love remained, a drug that's the high and not the pill**

**But did you know that when it snows**

**My eyes become large**

**And the light that you shine can be seen?**

(Costumava haver uma torre cinzenta solitária no mar

Você se tornou a luz do meu lado negro

O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula

Mas você sabia que quando neva

Meus olhos se arregalam

E a luz que você irradia pode ser vista?)

Ela era apenas dele... Não era possessivo, mas morria de ciúmes só de pensar que algum boboca emproado poderia tirá-la dele. Quando a mandava embora era apenas para escutá-la declarar o seu amor. Não era o homem perfeito para ela, tinha um vício que corroia sua alma aos poucos, tirando-lhe a força de vontade e lhe tornando indigno do carinho de Sakura.

-Sakura já foi embora, Shoran?-Perguntou seu meio-irmão Sean, zombeteiro.

-Sim, ela tinha que estudar.-respondeu, levantando do sofá.

-Cuidado... Muito cuidado, Shoran. Qualquer dia desses, ela te troca por outro.

-Cala a boca, menino. Desde quando eu te dei o direito se intrometer na minha vida? - O rapaz estava visivelmente incomodado.

-Calma Sho-chang...-falou, levantando as duas mãos para cima. -Eu só fiz uma observação, afinal não sei como uma menina fina e educada como aquela está do lado de um viciado como você. - Concluiu ele com cinismo, abrindo uma revista.

-Isso não é do seu interesse, Sean.

-Claro que não é, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar de senti pena de você.- Falou Sean, jogando a revista no chão.

Pena... Era isso que todos sentiam por ele. Não era novidade, porem doía no fundo da alma ser tratado como um doente, incapaz de controla o próprio vicio.

-Não sinta nada por mim, Sean.- Falou amargamente. - É só isso que eu lhe peço.

Sakura era a luz de sua vida, que há muito estava envolta em escuridão. Por ela estava vivo e por aquele amor lutava. Não pelejava contra o vício, não tinha forças contra ele... Perto da cocaína ele era apenas uma marionete de uma mão. No final era apenas mais um refém do próprio medo.

Tudo começara do nada, aos poucos "ela", o vício, fora tomando conta da sua vida com a força de um tornado. A cocaína era sua companheira, ao lado dela não se sentia sozinho... Era uma válvula de escape para a sua própria solidão. Agora era cobrado um preço alto por sua covardia.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey **

**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah**

**Now that your rose is in bloom**

**A light hits the gloom on the grey**

(Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa na obscuridade

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais sinto essa sensação estranha

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo

Uma luz atinge a sombra da escuridão)

O céu estava tingido de azul-marinho; muito de leve, já se esboçava o luar. Desolado pela paranóia, ele tentava em vão cheirar a última carreira de cocaína. Precisava de mais... Muito mais. Queria esquecer o próprio medo e entrar no mundo da ilusão, aonde ele era o Deus.

O frio intenso vinha beijá-lo na face, o vento afagava seu rosto como o toque delicado de Sakura. Sentia como se pousasse sobre ele a luz febril da alma de Sakura. Era como se o frio revelasse a verdade sobre o vício que o mantinha refém.

O calafrio ia aumentando cada vez mais, trazendo medo para sua alma já consumida pela insensatez. Precisava de Sakura ao seu lado, ela era a sua força, seu prazer, sua dor. Ela era o pior de seus vícios.

A sua alma atônita e cansada implorava por paz... E ele, com pensamentos desordenados e tomado pela coragem que a cocaína lhe dava, levantou-se e foi a procura dela... Era um erro, sabia disso, mas não queria ficar sozinho naquele momento em que sentia a sua vida esvaziava entre os dedos... Queria colo, queria o colo dela.

O que seria dele sem ela a não ser mais um corpo tomado pela loucura e levado para o mar de perdição?

**There is so much a man can tell you **

**So much he can say, there's so much inside **

**You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain**

**Baby, to me, you're like a growing **

**Addiction that I can't deny**

**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?**

**But did you know that when it snows**

**My eyes become large**

**And the light that you shine can be seen?**

**Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer**

**Tanto que ele pode falar, tanta coisa por dentro. **

(Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor

Baby, para mim você é como um vício

Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar.

Você não vai me dizer, "isso é saudável, baby?"

Mas você sabia que quando neva

Meus olhos se arregalam

E a luz que você irradia pode ser vista?)

-Que cara é essa, minha filha?-perguntou Fujitaka, visivelmente desconfiado -Cheio de ternura mesclado com tristeza?

Como queria contar para alguém sobre o seu medo, sobre a sua ânsia de ajudar aquele que lhe era mais caro. Shoran não aceitava ajuda, ele era orgulhoso e temia perdê-la tanto que não assumia o namoro com medo do seu bondoso pai, como se Fujitaka fosse um monstro.

A sua tristeza tinha nome, telefone e endereço. O amava com desvelo e com ternura. Vivia sonhando de tão alto que era o seu amor. Amava Shoran sem reserva, sem pensar... Sem querer imaginar que daquela união poderia vir o sofrimento. Amava aquele garoto porque ele era bom e honesto, porque olhara para o seu ser e não para o seu dinheiro... Porem, seu querido pai não sabia disso.

-Não é nada, papai.

-Não creio querida...Você não está apenas triste, há um desânimo vindo da sua alma.

-Eu estou bem... Eu juro se for preciso.

-Não adianta mentir para o seu pai, querida.- falou ele, sorrindo. -Sei que não desejar falar sobre o assunto que te atormenta, mas nunca se esqueça que estarei sempre ao seu lado para o que der e vier.

Como queria que Shoran recebesse o mesmo apoio e carinho que ela tinha por parte da família? Certamente ele não seria a pessoa atormentada e melancólica que era. Não recebera amor e compreensão, ao contrário, fora perseguido e ferido cruelmente pela ganância desmedida de seus pais. Só de pensar que os anos de sofrimento e rancor estavam custando a ele apenas martírio e dor lhe cortavam o coração.

-Obrigada, meu pai.- Falou ela, indo abraçá-lo. -Obrigada por sempre estar do meu lado, por me dar apoio... E por me amar.

Ficaram por longos minutos abraçados. Sakura não encontrava conforto, mas nunca em toda a sua vida necessitara do colo de um pai como agora.

-Senhor Kinomoto?-A voz estridente de Aya soou por toda sala.

-O que é Aya?-perguntou o senhor, impaciente.

-Não queria interromper, mas acabaram de ligar do hospital perguntando de você Sakura.-informou a mulher, preocupada.

Sakura sentiu o medo e desespero nascer no seu coração. Não era preciso ser uma vidente para saber que essa pessoa era Shoran.

-A telefonista não cedeu mais nenhuma informação.-continuou.-Apenas falou para você ir o mais rápido possível para o centro de traumatologia do hospital geral.

Cerrando os olhos, Sakura deixou a desesperança tomar conta de seu corpo. Com serenidade, no divagar do coração atormentado, Sakura foi até a porta.

-Eu acho melhor você não ir, Sakura.-falou Fujitaka.-Eu tenho vários inimigos e isso pode ser um trote.

-Não é um trote, papai.-falou com a voz trêmula.-Antes fosse... mas eu já sabia, eu já estava esperando...Hoje ele estava tão estranho.

-Ele quem Sakura?-perguntou preocupado.

A única informação que seu cérebro processava era de que Shoran necessitava dela. Entre tantas pessoas, no momento difícil ele chamava por seu nome. Ele em fim confiava em seu amor e via nela a pessoa ideal para ficar ao seu lado.

-Shoran...

-Aquele moleque! Não é possível. Sakura. - falou Aya, espantada.

_Não...Não era um moleque qualquer... Era Shoran... E ele precisava dela. _

-Eu já disse, Sakura, é melhor...

-Por favor, saia do meu caminho.-falou, decidida, empurrando a mulher.

Nada no mundo a impediria naquele momento. Queria vê-lo, queria tocá-lo, queria mostra a ele que não era uma pessoa fraca, mas que também não admitiria que pisasse em seu calo.

Amava aquele deforma arrebatadora, mas não estava disposta a viver se culpando por um erro que não fora seu e de que não estava em suas mãos o poder para mudá-las.

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey **

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey **

**And if I should fall, will it all go away?**

(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na escuridão

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na escuridão

E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?)

A humanidade o ensinou a crer no lado ruim da vida onde tudo é movido por dinheiro e jogos de poder. Onde a ambição e a prepotência atingiam a parte vital de cada família, transformando a vida de inocentes crianças num verdadeiro inferno. Já não trazia no peito a ilusão desnuda, não queria mais ter esperança... Não queria mais dar esperanças a Sakura. Aquele seria o último dia... O último dia que olharia para aqueles olhos verdes.

Como era difícil sobreviver. Tudo seria fácil se não a amasse demais... Se a simples presença dela não fosse a sua vida ou o seu dia. Sem ela não havia liberdade, viveria cada dia da semana com a certeza de que não perdera apenas mais uma namorada, mas sim a absoluta convicção de que perdera para sempre a sua única companheira e amiga.

Estava ainda sobre o efeito da cocaína, a força do sue corpo estava sendo minada a cada passo, a vertigem o fazia vagar no escuro e não era pelo medo da tempestade que se aproximava, mas sim pela sua decisão de acabar com tudo e dar a Sakura uma nova chance de ser realmente feliz. Porém, a cada instante sua mente era povoada por fantasias suicidas, ouvia vozes, música, gritos... Ele estava enlouquecendo.

Parado no meio da calçada, olhava fixamente para a menina que lhe estendia a mão.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, menino?-perguntou uma senhora, preocupada.

O olhar daquela garota o conduzia para a sua sina... Ela era um anjo mortal e queria levá-lo...Não, não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

-Não...Eu estou bem.-falou consternado.

Já era tarde demais, quando percebeu estava caído no chão, inconsciente, quase morto. Ao seu lado estava ela, mostrando calmamente que não era a sua hora.

**Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose... **

(Sim, eu comparo você com um beijo de uma rosa...)

**-**O quadro dele não é critico, porém, necessita de cuidados. -falava o médico enquanto a acompanhava até o quarto.

-Houve alguma seqüela, doutor?- perguntou consternada.

-Ainda é cedo para uma afirmação, senhorita.-informou, suspirando.-Mas não descarto nenhuma possibilidade. Os exames preliminares só indicam uma anemia... Mas ainda é cedo para dar qualquer diagnóstico.

Sakura sentia o peso do mundo em seus ombros ao contemplar a face pálida e quase sem vida de Shoran. Por que o mundo era tão cruel com ele? Quantas vezes mais teria que encontrá-lo naquele mesmo estado? Porque Shoran não lutava? Será que não era o suficiente para ele?

-Lembre-se que é apenas por alguns minutos, senhorita. - falou o médico às suas costas.

Procurando banir a tristeza de sua alma, Sakura sentou do lado dele, ativando a cálida certeza de que, após aquela experiência traumatizante, ele lutaria junto com ela por um caminho longe de tudo e todos.

Sozinha, pegou as mãos dele e não segurou as insistentes lágrimas.

-Oh, Shoran... Como é difícil... Eu gosto tanto de você, com a persistência de uma criança. Não é por um mero capricho que sofro ao seu lado, mas sim porque o amo tanto que esqueço do meu próprio bem-estar.-falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. –Meu amor não tem nome, muito menos cor ou cheiro. Eu amo você como quem sente o sangue latejar nas artérias, como um guerreiro que ama a luta e que não teme a morte, pois vê nesse o único caminho para felicidade eterna.-Continuou soluçando. - Mas adianta alguma coisa eu falar isso?Você não me escuta, você não acredita em mim. Duvida do amor e pisa nos meus sentimentos, eu devia odiá-lo, mas na verdade te amo com loucura. Por isso, lute por mim e não apenas por você.

Como queria pode salvá-lo, mas o único que tinha esse poder era ele mesmo. Mas ele não hesitaria em fazê-la sofrer.

-Eu também te amo, Sakura. - sussurrou a voz fraca.

-Shoran...

-Sim, eu te amo, e isso me deixar com remorso, pois sei que eu sou o único responsável pelo seu pranto.-ele dizia retirando a sonda do braço.-Você merece algo melhor...

-Eu sei...

-Mas mesmo assim não me abandona.

-Como poderia, se sou louca por você.

-Teus olhos transmitem devoção e paixão... Eu sou um fraco e não consigo resistir à tentação.

Não queria nunca mais ver o olhar dela umedecido, era um golpe triste em sua alma. Sabia que ela era perfeita demais para ele, mas não podia deixá-la agora... Seria com decretar a própria sentença.

-Não sou digno de você, princesa. - falou fixamente para aqueles olhos verdes.-Mas não consigo imaginar minha vida sem tê-la ao meu lado. O meu amor é doido, tão ou mais forte do que o seu. Ambos temos muito a perder, mas vamos tentar novamente.

-Você vai procurar...

-Sim, eu vou procurar ajuda. - falou, sorrindo. - Não vou conseguir sozinho...

Abraçando o rapaz, Sakura entreabriu os lábios à espera de um beijo quente. E foi isso que aconteceu, em poucos segundos ela estava deitada ao lado dela na cama.

-Essa é a melhor notícia que recebi em toda a minha vida.

-Eu quero se digno do seu amor... Sakura.

Tentariam esquecer e esqueceriam... Sem revolta, sem drogas, sem brigas. Teriam apenas o conforto da paz em seus corações.

-Lembre-se sempre, meu amor.-falou ela sabiamente. - Antes que a lua se vá e volte o sol, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado e esse ciclo de milhões de anos não será quebrado por nenhum vício ou maldade. Pois quando fraquejar, sempre estarei ao seu lado... Nada e nem ninguém vai nos separar.

E se um dia a luz se extinguisse na escuridão dos sentimentos, a imagem dele ficaria para sempre refletida no espelho da saudade... Pois aquele amor era eterno...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fim!**


End file.
